slimeling evolution unseen
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: Harry dies at his uncle's hands and is reborn as a slime that will change all that they know. rating just in case. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Slowly he woke up from the last beating his uncle gave him. He tried to sit up but something was wrong with him he could not feel his arms or legs. Trying to open his eyes but nothing he did would open them. Then a voice said, 'this form must have 5 days use before you can add to it.'

Jumping he tried to look around and said, 'whos there? Who said that?'

The voice then said, ' I am sage. I am apart of you. I am the magic that brought you to this new world. I live in you and have done so since before both of your lives began. Mother paired me with you before you were given to your parents. She directed me to this world. So that you would grow strong and one day come back.'

Trying to proses this he said, 'so I'm just a newborn? Then the first five days is to see if I need anything like eyes and ears and feet?'

'yes as well as to proses what is needed for the form to function as well. The form will take two days to acclimate to and learn to move around in before you may proceed. To your right there is a field of flowers tries eating one.'

He slowly grabbed one and swallowed it. Then thinking about it he asked, 'can you tell me about that plant and make some seeds for it?'

'Hipokte Grass: Used to create ointment. Only grows in areas with abundant magical energy. If grass's sap is combined with magical energy, an energy restoration pill can be created. If the grass is ground up and combined with magical energy, an ointment to stop bleeding can be created.' sage said and then after five minutes of silence said, 'The seeds are now possible. Shall I make some?'

'yes' and only make half of the plants into seeds and the other half into an ointment.' he said before going after the plants and gathering them for the next five days non stop.


	2. Chapter 2

As he finished eating the plant sage said, 'new form available [YES/NO]'

The thing about it he said, 'yes please.'

'Commencing new form. Prepare for shut down while forming.' said sage.

Just then he felt himself going flat and losing conciseness. An unknown amount of time later he came back to and tried to look around but he still could not see. He knows that he now had eyes but could not see with them. So he said, 'sage why can't I see?'

'the form you now have is that of a baby and now need to learn this form before you can leave. As such I have blocked all monsters from entering this area.' said sage.

With much surprise, I said, 'Riley? Thank you but can you show me what I look like?'

Then something happened. A picture popped into my head of a fox kit made of slime. It then showed me a list of what I could do in this form. It then showed the full kit form and the slime form as well as what they could do. 'that's wired why are all of the skills not showing?' he asked.

'you must first unlock them, then if comfortable with the form you may use that skill.' he nodded then as he began to attempt to walk sage said, 'do you wish for some help?'

He looked at the page and said, 'yes but only instructions at this time.'

'Very well' then the picture showed the fox on the ground laying there. 'first, pull up the legs and sit on your but.' trying to do so he fell back down quite a few times. Once he used to sit sage said, 'now that you are sitting push your hind legs up and stand.' he tried to stand but fell flat on his stomach. After he got to his feet (which took twice as long to do as sitting did) he watched as sage showed him how to walk saying, 'now that you can stand try walking, warning falling will happen as well as damage.'

He slowly took a step and did not fall. Trying to take another step he ended up falling. He continued till he figured out that he needed to move two of his paws to walk and began to finally walk around. 'look sage I'm walking!'

'yes sir you are, you can now move freely around.' said sage.

He then shifted to his slime form and began to gather all the remaining plants and without knowing then fell into the water. He asked sage, 'what happened?'

'processing, you fell into the water. Options for getting out… not available.' said sage.

'why not?' he asked.

'Info not available.' said sage.

'oooh so can you update to get it or evolve?' he asked.

'processing, the option is available. Do you wish to have great sage?' said sage.

'Yes, please. That way you can advise me better.' he said.

'processing, now download starting please what a moment.' said sage. A few minutes later sage said, 'update complete, would you like to hear the options to get out of the water?'

Nodding he said, 'yes please and then can we look into finding more possible skills for me to use.'

'very well, the first is to walk out but that will take to long to do so. The second is to gather up water and use it to propel you forward.'

Nodding he said, 'the second it is then and see if we can take it slow at first so that we don't get hurt.' with that, he gathered a large amount of water and ended up flying across the cavern only to land on the hard ground at high speeds and damage himself.

'well if this is not a surprise, can you hear me little one?' said a voice to him.


End file.
